


Let's get you cleaned up, darling

by hydrangeamaiden



Series: Lacenet Collection [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Sex, Begging, Crazy Bug Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Spider!Lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeamaiden/pseuds/hydrangeamaiden
Summary: Hornet is overworked. Lace knows just what will help her.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: Lacenet Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536415
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Let's get you cleaned up, darling

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write about Lace and Hornet taking a bath, but it Escalated. I think I will just use the M tag, because it is not as explicit as the other smut I wrote, but if you think otherwise I can always change the rating.

“It’s quite empty here,” Lace remarks.

“Well, it’s not exactly the Pleasure House.” Hornet puts her folded cloak on the bench, and joins Lace at the edge of the water. For whatever reason, this place is untouched by the bugs of Deepnest. Not even the Weavers dared to tamper with the sanctity of this place, believing it to be touched by a primordial magic. The two women, however, it is just a hot spring.

Lace cranes her neck back to look at the hole in the ceiling, the untouched walls, the statues from which soul-touched water pours. She steps hip-deep into the spring, while Hornet stands by with her arms folded.

“Well? Come on. You’re filthy,” Lace coaxes. Hornet reluctantly wades in after her, dragging a bucket of soaps behind her. She, who normally takes such good care of herself, has neglected everything but the train being constructed to connect the Distant Village to the Weaver’s Den. Lace knows every detail, thanks to Hornet confiding in her. The gist of it is that with materials left over from the failed tram project of yore, they’ve constructed two carts which can go back and forth with the aid of a pulley system.

Hornet, rather than stand by and give orders, had taken on the bulk of the construction by herself. When her silk ran out and she collapsed from exhaustion, the Midwife ordered her away until she was thoroughly rested. Hence why she and Lace are here now, standing in the bubbling water and looking for a rock to sit on. Lace finds it first, and sits down before Hornet can reach it.

“Alright, come on.” Lace takes the bucket from Hornet, allowing it to bob in the water beside them.

“There’s only room for one of us there,” Hornet points out.

“It’s alright. Just sit down.”

“I can just sit on the edge of the pool. We don’t have to be in the water.” Hornet rubs her arm with her hand. There’s a flush building in her shell that isn’t from the steam. When Lace tugs her by the hand, she squeaks and loses her footing. This wasn’t what Lace intended, but it makes it easier to pull her dear spider onto her lap. Her extra limbs, unfolded from her back, cradle Hornet to keep her in place. For a moment they stare at each other, and Hornet’s heart throbs the way it always does when someone is suddenly affectionate with her.

Lace’s quiet giggle bounces off the walls of the cavern, and dies away into a sweet whisper. “Let’s get you cleaned up, darling.”

Hornet stares at her own interlaced fingers as Lace squirts some soap onto a rag. First her shell is scrubbed of the grime and rust that has built up on it. The dirty suds run down her shoulders and dissolve into the water, which Lace intermittently lowers Hornet into to rinse her off. Not an inch is spared from being scoured in an increasingly intimate manner. Lace tilts her shell back to flick off some soap bubbles, and then kisses the spot as if it were wounded. She lifts one of Hornet’s legs at the knee when she washes it, and the poor spider just about swoons when her hand moves up her thigh.

While Hornet is facing away, having her back washed, she feels Lace’s warm mouth against the back of her neck. Without meaning to, she moans softly.

“Did you like that?” Lace murmurs into her shoulder.

“Yes.” Hornet puts a hand over Lace’s, bringing it further down her stomach. “Can you…?”

“Can I what?” Lace sets aside the washcloth, and puts another hand on Hornet’s thigh. When Hornet doesn’t immediately respond, she presses her chest against her back. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to...” Hornet sucks in a breath of warm, humid air. “...to touch me more.” One of Lace’s extra limbs has folded around her chest, holding her in place. It’s only during these moments that Hornet remembers she’s almost a head shorter than Lace. They both forget, actually, with the way Hornet carries herself.

“Maybe if you say please,” says Lace, in mock consideration.

“Please,” Hornet says, without pause. A second spider limb brushes her inner thigh, dangerously close to her sweet spot. When nothing further happens, she repeats: “_Please_, Lace.”

Still nothing happens. Hornet swears she can hear Lace’s smug smile. She knows what Lace wants her to say. “Please touch me.”

“So polite. Good girl,” Lace coos. She spreads Hornet’s thighs just enough so that her spider limb can slip between her legs. Hornet gasps; she has seen how sharp a spider’s legs can be, but is relieved when there is no pain. Just a slow, filling sensation when Lace pushes into her. She holds deathly still; she could not move even if she wanted to, trapped as she is on Lace’s soft thighs, and the many arms holding her.

It’s excruciatingly slow, but not slow enough for Hornet to feel her insides begin to tense up. She throws her head back and starts to moan, but suddenly there is nothing in her and she hears Lace giggling between kisses to her throat.

“Why did you stop?” Hornet doesn’t bother hiding the whine in her voice. Lace mouths at her carapace, and brushes a finger beneath her chin. This only serves to frustrate Hornet further, but she’s pinned and helpless.

“I don’t want you to finish yet,” is Lace’s reply. She leans over Hornet’s shoulder to kiss her cheek.

As if Lace knew when the throbbing would die down, she slips inside of her again. Hornet surrenders to it completely, and would have slumped into the water if Lace hadn’t been holding her. She runs her hands up Hornet’s waist to stroke her chest, and whispers sweet nothings to her. Such a sweet spider, always working so hard, let me take care of you. Hornet repeatedly comes to the edge, only to be disappointed by Lace pulling out.

“L-Love, please let me come. I can’t take it anymore.” Even without any stimulation, her lower body feels hot and tight. Hornet clutches Lace’s hand as though enduring an awful pain, and in a sense, she is. All it takes is Lace gently touching her entrance for her to finally come against her fingers. She leans the back of her head against Lace’s shoulder and almost sobs with relief. Her body feels hot enough to melt, though that could be from all the time spent in the water. She is half-limp when Lace carries her from the water.

“Better now?” Lace purrs as she redresses the both of them. Hornet, lolled against her shoulder, nods.


End file.
